Once common method of applying seed is to use an air seeding system or air seeder. Air seeding systems carry seed in one or more tanks that are coupled to manifolds. Each tank typically includes a metering device at the bottom, such as a rotating fluted wheel that transfers the seed or fertilizer from the bottom of the tank into an air-charged passageway just below the tank. Air is blown into the passageways and carries the seed or fertilizer into manifolds downstream that split into individual row seed tubes.
To provide flexibility, air seeding systems often use two or more tanks that are interconnected such that each can distribute seed or particulate matter separately, in separate air flow paths, or both can deliver seed together to a common air flow path. One common arrangement of such a system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,889.
In the system of the '889 patent, three tanks 17, 18, and 19 are disposed adjacent to each other on an air seeder cart to feed any one (or all) of three tubes A, B, and C. Air is blown by two fans 1A and 1B into each of these three tubes to carry the seed or other particulate matter down tubes A, B, and C and thence to manifolds on the planter.
Each tank feeds its own metering auger located at the bottom of the tank. However, center tank 18 can be configured to feed any of the three augers. Seed in center tank 18 always goes straight down into its own auger, since no means is provided to block that flow off. But tank 18 can also feed adjacent tanks 17 and 19 by removing two cover plates 29 located on either side of tank 18 near the bottom. These plates cover openings 27, 28 in the bottom of tank 18. These openings join tank 18 to tanks 17 and 19. Seed that passes through these openings falls into tank 17 and 19 and is then routed through metering augers for tanks 17 and 19. In this manner, two tanks can be joined to a common metering auger and outlet.
It is not easy to open or close openings 27 and 28, however. The openings 27, 28 are small rectangular holes disposed on either side of tank 18 inside tanks 17 and 19. They are only accessible from inside tanks 17 and 19, respectively.
Even when the plates 29 are removed, however, seed in tank 18 still travels down to the metering auger for tank 18. To insure that seed in tank 18 goes through openings 27, 28 to adjacent tanks 17, 19, the metering auger for tank 18 must be disabled.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved seeding system that permits the operator to shift the flow of seed from one tank with a first metering device to a second tank with a second metering device that does not require the operator to either (1) enter either tank, or (2) disable the first metering auger.
It is an object of this invention to provide such a seeding system.